A Little Warmth
by The Violent Tomboy
Summary: Special/Colosseum crossover. Wes arrives at the Viridian Gym to challenge its leader.


Green carefully observes his latest challenger, a young man who introduces himself simply as Wes.

Green glances over the weathered skin, the strange clothing, even the bizarre-looking contraption hooked up to the arm, and zeroes in on the eyes. They're hard but not cruel. They betray no emotion as Wes calmly requests a double battle, and, with a calculated flick of the wrist and a flash of light, an Espeon and an Umbreon stand before him.

All three of them are tense, ready to spring at any moment. Green wonders what their story is and can tell that Wes isn't the usual fodder. His preferred battling style is single switch, but he's curious to see how Wes fights. He calls out his Scizor and his Machamp, two of his strongest Pokemon, and decides to go all out from the start.

It's a good call, as Wes does the same.

"Sid! Helping Hand! Thyst! Swift!"

Green can tell his Machamp and Scizor are at a higher level, but Wes and his Pokemon are obviously made for double battles. The Espeon's attacks are quick and relentless while the Umbreon provides several means of support from behind. With this combination, it's hard to even reach them.

But Green isn't known as one of the strongest trainers in the Kanto region for nothing. He commands Machamp to perform a Brick Break on the Reflect and the Light Screen combo that Umbreon has set up, and the moment Umbreon is dazed from the attack, Scizor swoops in, ignoring the furious Psybeam attack hitting its side thanks to its metal plating to deliver a crushing Metal Claw.

Green is still watching Wes. Sweat starts to form at the challenger's temples. He obviously hadn't been expecting Green's strength. There's an almost feral look in his eyes now, and Green wonders where exactly Wes's mind is.

In the heat of the moment, Wes commands his Pokemon to attack Green directly.

Espeon fires a Psybeam at Green; he leaps to the side to avoid the attack that takes out a considerable amount of wall. Green's head jerks towards his challenger; Wes looks stunned before grimacing, turning his head to the side.

He didn't mean it.

The moment Wes's attention is away from the battle, it's Green's victory. Machamp delivers a powerful Karate Chop on Umbreon while Espeon is felled by Scizor's X-Scissor.

Wes wordlessly recalls his Pokemon and heads for the door.

0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000

Yellow normally doesn't watch Green's gym battles; even if he isn't directly commanding his Pokemon and allows them free reign, they usually win within a few minutes. No one has yet to actually defeat the Viridian Gym Leader since he took up the post, and the very few whom have walked away with a Earth Badge are the ones whom have admirable traits that manage to shine anyways in battle.

But today, the explosions and sounds coming from the gym are running longer than usual. She is curious; usually it's only Red who shows up at the Gym and can go toe-to-toe with Green, but she knows that Red is currently at Pallet Town.

She opens the door a crack and gasps. Green and his latest challenger are really going all out. The challenger's Espeon and Umbreon are moving together in perfect harmony and it's amazing to watch them. However, when he has his Pokemon attack Green directly, Yellow's breath hitches in her throat uncomfortably. Why would he do that?

Green then beats the challenger's Pokemon. The challenger recalls them and turns away.

Green can't see his challenger's face, but Yellow can now. There's not so much regret in his expression as there is resignation as he tightly grips a Pokeball in each hand. He then allows his expression to soften ever so slightly as he gazes at his Pokeballs, silently thanking his Pokemon for their hard work.

Yellow wonders about the young man who would attack other people but obviously cares a great deal for his Pokemon.

She figures he can't be that bad a guy if he likes his Pokemon. She then notices how travel-worn his clothes and skin look. Yellow makes her decision.

Wes is surprised to see a thin girl smiling cheerfully at him. He is more surprised when she, without permission mind you, puts a hand on each Pokeball. And when she closes her eyes in concentration and her hands glow with a soft, warm light, he is more surprised than ever.


End file.
